


You are the best of me.

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: I do not own roswell nm or any charecters. Merry christmas or happy holidays all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Alex stood on the back porch of his cabin nursing a cup of coffee and watching as snow fell in peacefully silence. The air was crisp and hot puffs of breath came from his mouth and steam swirled from the cup in his hand.

The knock at the front door brought him out from his thoughts. It was early afternoon Christmas eve, who would come out here now?

"Hello?" The voice he often craved called out sending sweet warmth through Alex's body.  
"Alex?"

"I'm here Guerin." Alex called out as he stepped into the kitchen. Michael appeared in the doorway, shoulders and curls coated in a fine layer of snow.

"Hey." Michael greeted looking Alex over. Not in a sexy way, more like he was taking stock of Alex's appearance.

"Do you want some coffee?" Alex tapped his cup with his index finger.

"Sure." Michael hung his denim jacket on the back of a chair and sat at the island watching as Alex moved around his kitchen.  
"So, Liz saw Forrest at the cafe..."

Alex set the coffee pot down with a sigh. "Good old Roswell," he mused stirring the coffee before him. "Fastest gossip chain for miles."

"Look I know talking wasnt really our thing...are you ok?" Michael managed. Alex passed him his cup.

"I'm not, not ok." He pondered the question. "Its not like we really got started, you know?"

"Got started emotionally?" Michael quizzed, then understanding dawned. "Sexually?"

Alex could feel the blush spread on his cheeks. "Nice Guerin...But seen as you ask, yeah."

"Wow. It's been like six months Alex." Michael was amazed, when he and Alex had been together sex had been a big part of that.

"Longer for me." Alex admitted. "I just wasnt ready for a relationship." The snow was falling harder now in swirling flurries. "You should think about heading back snows getting deep."

"I guess so." Michael conceded. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Your welcome." Alex turned to look at Michael suprised to find the room empty and a small box resting on the island where Michael had been.

Alex held the box in his palm as he opened it. He took out the contents scanning the note written in Michael's cursive and going back to the window to think as he watched the swirling snow fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael glanced at his watch. It was a little after eleven and the snow was still falling. Inside the airstream was surprisingly warm thanks to the small heater Isabel had gifted to Michael last christmas. Tomorrow morning Michael would go make merry at the Evan's home as was custom. But tonight he had sat in hope watching the hours pass. But hope was a fool's game and Michael doubted Santa could bring him what he wanted. Not that he would be on the nice list anyway.

Michael flicked off the lights as he moved around stripping down to his boxers for bed. He froze at the slight scratching at the door. Forgetting to breathe as he listened to a key slide into the lock and turn. The door opened...

Alex looked frozen. His cheeks, lips and nose blue. Snow covered his hat and coat and even standing Michael could tell the prosthesis was irritating his leg.

"Sorryy imm late. Carr broke down." Alex managed. Michael dragged him into the airstream closing the door. He unzipped the coat tossing it to the floor, the hat followed.

"Sit down." He pushed Alex gently until he sat on the bed and carefully pulled off his jeans. The prosthetic came off with a hiss from Alex and Michael cringed at the blisters he could see forming on the stump.

"Liner got wet when I fell. I was trying to find my cell." Alex laughed and his eyes twinkle even though he was still shaking with cold.

"You need to warm up. Get in the covers and I'll make you some tea." Michael filled the kettle and set it to boil. Turning around he felt Alex's hand catch at his leg jumping at the icy fingers.

"Lie down with me?" Alex asked and without hesitation Michael was under the covers, he pulled Alex against his body ignoring the coldness of the other man.

"You came." Michael buried his nose in Alex's hair, his hands curled around Alex's shoulders.

"You asked me to." Alex could hear the steady thump of Michael's heart. His mind drifting back to the little box with the key inside.

I'm ready. The note had said. Come home.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael woke as he felt Alex stir, the early morning light filtered in through the window.

"Did we fall asleep?" Alex asked, voice husky as he stretched. 

"I guess," Michael rolled onto his side to look at Alex, sleep tussled and relaxed Alex was one of Michael's favourites and had him reacting in other places to.

"Merry christmas." Alex smiled as he licked his lips, Michael's eyes following every move.

"Merry Christmas." Michael moved slightly towards him, waiting..

Alex closed the distance. The kiss was warm and sweet, a brushing of lips.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Michael asked as they parted.

"It means I'm not running anymore Guerin." Alex held out his hand palm towards Michael. "It means I'm done hiding how i feel, how i feel about you."

Michael placed his palm to Alex's fingers entertwined.

"Yeah?" Michael smiled boyish and unsure, a smile Alex remembered.

"I love you." Alex's voice broke on the words he had wanted to say for so long.

Michael gasped lunging towards Alex. This kiss was all heat and longing, tongues and teeth. Alex could feel Michael's erection pressing into his thigh. His hands tangled in Michael's hair pulling slightly, Michael groaned hips jerking. 

Michael pulled back abruptly, head resting against Alex's as he composed himself.

"Wait. Wait. I need to say something." He took several shuddering breaths before opening his eyes to look into Alex's own.

"I love you Alex, always have." Michael caught Alex's face in his hands. "I love you," he scattered kisses across Alex's face, catching salty tears with his tongue.

Later they would talk more. But right now with all the important words spoken Michael intended to show Alex just how much he loved him...


End file.
